Why me?
by R-Chan Aka Rwar-Chan XD
Summary: Kazahaya finds out that an ill Rikuou might be more trouble than he'd expected...


This was a very short ficcie that I wrote during a break. Basically I was wondering what it would be like if Rikuou was the defenseless one... but it didn't turn out how I expected XD;

* * *

Kazahaya shifted before slowly opening his eyes. 

It was at that point he realised something wasn't right.

How come he had been allowed to wake up naturally today? Shouldn't Rikuou have stood on him, dropped something on him, etc, etc. by now?

He blinked before sitting up and looking about himself. "Rikuou?"

Maybe he had gone down without him? No, that wasn't his style. He would have done something by now to make the start of his day suck. A little confused, he looked over in the direction of Rikuou's bed.

"Huh?"

Well, there he was… still asleep? That wasn't like him…

The lighter haired boy snuck out of bed before cautiously wondering over.

"Rikuou? Ne, Rikuou?"

No reply.

He blinked before a slightly evil look crossed his usually innocent face.

Revenge.

This was perfect…! Hahaha…

Now, what first? A shoe? No, his shoes were all too small… uhh… how about a glass of cold water? With ice in it…!

Yeah… That'd get him back…

The devil like smile re-formed on his lips as he snuck over to the kitchen before returning with a glass of icy water, tip-toeing ever so quietly over to Rikuou's sleeping form.

Careful… careful…

Then, just as the first drop was about to land, he froze.

"Huh?" Kazahaya looked a little more closely at Rikuou's face. He didn't… look too good… slightly feverish… "Ri…Rikuou? Oi, Rikuou? Daijoubu?"

The lighter haired boy tapped his companion's shoulder gently, rousing an ill sounding moan from the other boy.

Rikuou stirred, opening one eye weakly and glaring. "Na…nanda…?"

Kazahaya looked a little concerned. He really didn't sound well… "A…ano… are you alright?"

"I'm…. fine…"

"You don't sound it… or look it…"

The glare intensified. "I said… I'm fine…"

"But-"

"Stop being… such an idiot…"

Rage struck Kazahaya.

"NANI? Well excuse me for trying to help you!" He stomped off, "I don't care anymore! Go ahead and be ill!"

And with that he slammed the door.

Rikuou continued to breath hard.

-

It seemed to Kazahaya that today was going to be fairly easy. Rikuou was bed ridden, and his current task was of a simple, 'stack this' kind of nature.

That was, until a very ill Rikuou staggered into the shop.

The lighter haired boy blinked.

"Ri…What're you doing down here? You should be in bed!"

Rikuou glared.

"I think Kudou-kun's right, Rikuou" Kakei looked a little concerned nearby. "Maybe you should get back to bed…"

"No."

"You can barely stand!" Kazahaya said in a slightly fearful tone, "You look like you're gonna puke any second! You're struggling to breathe dammit!"

"I don't care." The darker haired boy walked carefully forward, legs shaky.

"No Rikuou, I really can't let you work in this condition…" The store's owner hurried over. "Take the day off."

"I can do it…"

"No you damn well can't!" Kazahaya growled. Why the Hell is he so stubborn?

"Come on, Rikuou…"

"Give me an hour. If I'm still ill, I'll go back to bed."

Kakei, realising he wasn't going to win this one, sighed. "Fine. One hour. I'll need you to help Kudou-kun to stack the hair care products."

"Hai…"

"And Kudou-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Keep an eye on Rikuou. If he gets worse send him straight to bed."

"Bed, hmm?" Saiga materialised from the back of the shop baring an amused smirk.

"Sa…Saiga-san…" Kazahaya sweat dropped.

"Yo, BOY…" He smiled giving a little wave, "Are you working hard?"

"Yeah…" The lighter haired boy quickly returned to stacking the products before this conversation turned into something embarrassing like it usually did. Rikuou, still appearing a little feverish, did the same. "Y'know… I wont be happy if you throw up on me…"

"Like I care…"

"Grr…"

-

It was just gone mid-day.

Kazahaya continued to watch Rikuou carefully as his taller companion made his way towards the office. He was starting to look even worse, beads of sweat dampening his forehead… he was even looking a little flushed.

"Rikuou, I think you should go to bed…"

The darker haired boy made a small, weak moan before swaying slightly.

"O-OI! Rikuou!" Kazahaya gasped, rushing forward to support him, "Are you ok?"

It was only after he'd said it that he realised that it was really a stupid question. His eyes became tainted with concern. "Rikuou… you're not well…"

Rikuou gasped for breath. "I KNOW that…"

"Then why the Hell are you not in bed?"

A weak, but overly amused smirk appeared on the darker haired boys lips, "You seem a little desperate to get me into bed KAZAHAYA…"

"AH! SHUT UP!"

"What's going on?" Kakei asked, stepping out from his office.

"This idiot nearly passed out! He can barely stand!"

Rikuou's glare just yelled: Tell tale.

Kazahaya sweat dropped.

"Rikuou…" Kakei waved a pen in reprimand, "GO-TO-BED."

"I'm fine."

"YOU LIAR!" The lighter haired boy yelled, "I'LL DRAG YOU UP THERE IF I HAVE TO!"

"Like YOU'RE strong enough…"

"I'll help." Came Saiga's cheerful voice.

Rikuou looked like he was about to burst into flames, either because of his fever, or simply pure rage at the fact everyone was ganging up on him.

Everything was starting to get a little out of focus though…getting worse…

He swayed a little, falling back onto Kazahaya.

Everything went black…

"WAA!" The lighter haired boy cried, pushing himself up to find Rikuou's unconscious body limp against his own, the dark haired boy's head rested on his chest.

He went red.

"Oh dear…" Kakei put a hand to his mouth in surprise.

"Ri…Rikuou?" Kazahaya, still a little flustered, gently nudged his companion, "OI, Rikuou? RIKUOU?"

-

With melancholy eyes, Kazahaya sat beside Rikuou's still sleeping form.

"Baka…" he muttered to himself.

He wasn't absolutely certain why he was here. Kakei had said that they would take it in turns to look after him, and it had seemed that he'd just sort of… stayed there, by his side. He couldn't help but wonder if Rikuou had done the same when he'd first brought him back…

The lighter haired boy went to dampen the compress on his companion's head, carefully replacing it when he found, after a second or two, that he was absentmindedly stroking Rikuou's dark locks.

He quickly pulled his hand away with a blush of personal embarrassment.

Now why had THAT happened?

There may have been time to answer that if Rikuou hadn't moaned, eyes opening weakly. They focused to find a flustered Kazahaya staring down at him.

"Y…you…?"

"Um… Hi…"

"What're…you doing here?"

Kazahaya looked a little shy, penting his fingers nervously. "Looking after you."

"Huh?" Rikuou appeared faintly confused, "Why?"

"You're ILL."

"You know… what I mean…"

The lighter haired boy went redder. "I felt like it, ok?"

Rikuou glared a little longer before the amused smirk weakly reformed on his lips.

"Well… now you've got me into bed… what do you intend to do?"

"Wha… HEH?" Kazahaya looked very annoyed and embarrassed at once, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SAYING? Huh?" He blinked, "Do you… even know what you're saying…?"

"…"

Hesitating for moment, the lighter haired boy removed the cold compress before placing a hand on Rikuou's forehead, blinking. "You're burning up…" he sighed, "Delirious…"

"Then it doesn't matter what I say?"

"Uhh…" Kazahaya looked a little scared.

"Ne… Kazahaya?"

"Wha…what…?"

"I think you should know…"

"Yeeeah…?"

"You've got nice eyes…"

"Uh… what?" Kazahaya sweat dropped. Did he… just give him a compliment? "Rikuou…?"

Wow, he must be really ill.

"Rikuou, why don't you go back to sleep?"

A seductive smirk formed on the darker haired boy's lips, "Not without you…"

"Ah… AH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?" He blinked, calming before looking bemused, "No."

"Then I can't sleep."

"Fine." Kazahaya crossed his arms firmly, glaring confidently down at his companion. "Stay awake if you can. I bet you'll pass out again in the next 5 minutes."

"Oh really? And if I don't then…you'll sleep with me?"

"NO WAY!"

"Then don't look so confident."

Kazahaya growled, looking further flustered.

"You said 'bet', KAZAHAYA…" Rikuou murmured, smirk widening. "I BET you I can. And if I don't…"

"You're ill. I don't want your germs."

"But you'd be happy to otherwise…?"

"NO."

"How dull."

"Look, there is NO chance I'd EVER do something like that!"

"Kazahaya… You're so innocent…"

"Hrmf."

-

Rikuou was still awake an hour later.

"Aren't you tired?" Kazahaya sighed, arms still crossed.

"A little."

"I give up… There's no way you're gonna do what I say…"

"You're not dominant enough." p

"HRMF."

"Maybe if you took advantage of me I'd do what you say…" Rikuou's smirk widened, "Be BAD Kazahaya…"

"N-NO!"

"You're too good for your own good…" The darker haired boy closed his eyes, giving one last devil smile before throwing his head back.

"OH KAZAHAYA! YOU'RE SO GOOD!"

Kazahaya went red, leaping off his chair.

"SHU-SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" He cried, looking more and more flustered as the darker haired boy continued to moan louder and louder.

What the hell did he think he was doing?

"KAZAHAYA!"

"RIKUOU, SHUT UP!" The lighter haired boy panicked, looking around desperately.

How the hell was he going to shut him up?

The only thing he could think to do was clamp a hand quickly over the darker haired boy's mouth.

Unfortunately this wasn't such a good idea since Rikuou took that opportunity to pull Kazahaya down onto him.

"WAAA!"

"Kudou-kun, you really shouldn't do that with someone who's ill…" Came Kakei's amused voice.

"WAA-heh?" Kazahaya blinked, turning ever so slowly to find Kakei standing in the doorway. "KA-KAKEI-SAN!"

The shop's owner shook his head, smiling, "…And you really shouldn't take advantage of poor Rikuou when he's not feeling so well…"

"BU-BUT I!" Kazahaya pushed himself quickly off of Rikuou, a look of utter embarrassment on his face, "HE PULLED ME ONTO HIM!"

"Rikuou, I brought you some herbal tea…"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" The lighter haired boy whined as Kakei set the cup down on the table by Rikuou's bed.

"I think I'd better take over now…" the shop's owner beamed, "Saiga's keeping an eye on the store at the moment… why don't you get back to work, ne?"

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Ja ne… Kazahaya…" Rikuou smirked.

-

"Thankyou for your Patronage!" Kazahaya called as another satisfied customer left the shop. He sighed. Never again would he even THINK of taking care of Rikuou when he was ill.

It was too embarrassing.

-

It was later that night that Kazahaya slumped into bed, closing his eyes. Rikuou was currently sound asleep, so that meant he would have no more trouble from him for a while…

He sighed.

He just didn't know what was worse: When Rikuou was cruel, or when he was seductive. Both were equally upsetting, but cruelty tended to annoy him more whilst seductive just embarrassed him. Actually, when he thought about it, the latter was probably worse since the sheer embarrassment lead to him feeling VERY annoyed… and flustered.

That just wasn't fair.

How come he was always the target of Rikuou's teasing, anyway? Why the hell did he bring him back if he was just going to tease him like this, make fun of him, make every day suck…? Did he regret bringing him back? And if he did, why did he keep saving him?

It didn't make sense… That jerk is just too hard to understand…

The lighter haired boy sighed again, settling down to go to sleep.

-

"nn…nn.. GU-AHH!"

"Wake up."

Kazahaya sat bolt up right, shoe on his stomach.

"TEME! Huh?" He blinked, calming slightly to find Rikuou standing by his bed, arms crossed, "You…you're feeling better?"

Rikuou shrugged, "must have been a 24 hour thing. Now get up and make breakfast."

"Ah…" The lighter haired boy scowled, clutching Rikuou's trainer in both hands, "DON'T DROP THINGS ON ME YOU JERK!"

"hrmf."

"OI!"

Kazahaya growled as Rikuou walked off.

He was already starting to wish the darker haired boy was still bed ridden, but soon realised that hadn't been so great.

"Just you wait…" He muttered to himself, getting out of bed, "One day… I WILL get revenge…

* * *

**Owari .**


End file.
